Be My Valentine
by vampiresandwerewolfs
Summary: Bella hates Valentines Day because she is single and in love with her best friend. will her opinion change when she finds out she has a secret admirer? Valentines Day one-shot better than the summary sounds.


**Be My Valentine**

Febuary 14th, the most awful day of the year. It's the day that all the people who have a boyfriend, girlfriend, or whatever shove the fact that they're in love and you aren't in your face. Which makes us single people want to stab them in their big red/pink, sparkly, cutesy hearts. I know really it's not that bad. But I hate it because not only have I never had a valentine, but I know exactly who I would want as my valentine. Edward Cullen had been my best friend since kindergarten, I have been in love with him sense junior high. But I knew he would never feel the same about me. Edward was gorgeous, he was tall and strong with copper colored hair and sparkling green eyes. The worst part about this particular Valentine's Day was that the school was having a dance tonight and Alice was making me go even though I didn't have a date. The only good thing was Edward didn't have a date so at least I wouldn't have to watch him with some little slut all night.

I heard a honk then and looked out the window to see Edward's shiny silver Volvo. I grabbed my bag and ran outside Edward was waiting by the passenger side like always. I walked up to the car and he opened the door for me. He always did this, he is such a gentleman. He walked around to the other side and got in.

"Happy valentine's day Bella." Edward said as he started up his car.

I glared at him. He knew how I felt about Valentine's Day, and he was saying it to spite me. "Shut up." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey now you better be nice or I won't give you your present." He said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"What present." I said narrowing my eyes at him. He knew that I hated people spending money on me even more than I hated Valentine's Day.

"Now don't give me that look it cost like two bucks and you are going to love it." He said as he handed the present.

I sighed and took it. I opened it and found a T-shirt with a bunch of those candy hearts on it and they had things like 'bite me', 'U R ugly', 'love stinks', and 'kiss off'. **(Picture of shirt on profile.)**

"This is freaking awesome!" I said as I slipped it on over the long sleeve T-shirt I was currently wearing. "How does it look?"

"Absolutely awesome." He said smiling.

"great." I said happily. "Well come on it's time for another day in this mandatory torture they call high school."

We got out of his car then and walked towards the school, Alice was waiting at my locker just like every other day. She scanned my outfit like always and when she saw my shirt she looked confused until we got close enough for her to read it.

"Bella what on earth are you wearing." She asked me while pointing at my shirt.

"Do you like it Edward gave to me for Valentine's Day?" I told her smiling.

"Of course he did." She said.

I opened my locker then to put my bag in and get my books. Then I saw a note sitting on the top shelf. I grabbed the hot pink paper and unfolded it.

_**Bella, **_

_** I watch you every day and every day I fall in love with you a little more but I am too afraid to tell you who I am. So I decided to use this note to ask you to please be My Valentine.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Secret Valentine**_

"What's that?" Edward asked trying to read over my shoulder.

"A note from a secret admirer." I said rolling my eyes. "It's probably Mike Newton or Eric Yorkie trying to get me to go out with them again."

"probably." He said chuckling but there was something different in his eyes. I chose to ignore it.

"We should get to class you know how Mr. Mason gets when we are late." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah let's go." He said.

English was boring as was history the only good part of class was I sat next to Edward in both of them. When we walked to our lockers after second period I had forgotten about the note from earlier. When I opened my locker I saw another hot pink note.

_**Bella,**_

_** Newton and Yorkie? Really? I'm almost offended that you would suspect me of being one of those Neanderthals. Now I know you hate Valentine's Day but I'm not sure why. I hope this rose will make this one a little better for you.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Secret Valentine**_

I was starting to get a little crept out I not only had a new fan but from the sound of the note I think I'm being stalked. I looked up in the top of my locker and saw a rose and smiled even though I should be repulsed and crept out.

"What now?" Edward asked glancing at the note and the flower.

"Well I think I'm being stalked and not by Mike or Eric this time." I told him as I put the rose back, grabbed my books, and started walking to class.

"If you think you're being stalked then why the hell are you smiling?" he asked utterly confused by my reaction.

"Because it's kind of sweet in a creepy way." I told him.

"You're weird Bella." He said shaking his head at me.

"But that why you love me." I said back.

"True." He said. "That is one of the many reasons why I love you."

I felt a pang in my heat but smiled anyway. I wished that those words were true and that he really did love me but I knew I would never be good enough for him.

The rest of the day went by relatively fast. I got two more notes and it made me hate the day a little less one arrived after lunch that said.

_**Bella, **_

_** I saw you at lunch like every day and I thought about telling you it was me but being the coward I am I didn't. Instead I admired you silently like always. You were beautiful by the way.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Secret Valentine**_

_P.S. I like your shirt :)_

With this note was a box of little candy hearts. The exact same as the ones on my shirt except they didn't have anti-valentine things written on them. I found the next note when I was getting my biology book for last period.

_**Bella,**_

_** I have made a decision. I will tell you who I am before the day I over. I don't know how and I don't know when but I will. Expect to hear from me again soon Bella, and have fun at the dance. Don't let Alice torture you too much.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Secret Valentine**_

When school was finally over Alice found me and dragged me to her car. We were going back to my house to get ready for the Valentine's Day dance. When we arrived there on the porch was a bunch of roses with a letter in front of it. I picked up the flowers and letter and took them inside. After I had set the flowers on the table I opened the letter.

_**Bella, **_

_** I have decided how to tell you who I am. I will meet you tonight at the Valentine's Day dance. I will be waiting next to the stage holding a single red rose. I hope to see you there, and I hope you like the roses my love.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Secret Valentine**_

"wow." I said as I sank into a chair clutching the note and smiling.

"What's it say?" Alice asked.

It scared me and causing me to jump. I had kind of forgotten she was there. I handed her the note and she read it.

"Aw that's so romantic." Alice said with a big sigh. "Come on we have to start getting ready now if we want you to look perfect for your admirer."

She began dragging me up the stairs. I sighed and followed her up to my room. First she commanded me to take a shower so I listened not wanting to anger the pixie. When I came back in Alice was finishing her makeup. She sat me down in front of my vanity and started on my hair. First she dried it, then she curled it, then she pulled most of it into a side ponytail with a few strands framing my face. Next she did my makeup. It was light, she called it the 'natural look' it was just some mascara, eyeliner, and some light pink lip gloss. Next she showed me my dress it was a deep navy blue strapless dress. It was snug around my bust and flared out at the hips. The top was in a wrap style with a little shiny knot on the left hip. **(Picture of dress on my profile)**

"Alice it's beautiful." I said shocked at how beautiful it was.

"Of course it's beautiful, I picked it out." She said rolling her eyes at me. "Now put it on we need to leave soon."

I went to the bathroom to get dressed. When I came back Alice was done with her makeup and hair and had her dress on. I had no idea how she got ready so fast when it took almost an hour and a half for her to get me ready.

"You ready Bella?" Alice asked as she turned to me. She was beautiful in her tight green floor length dress. **(Picture on profile)**

"yeah." I said taking a deep breath.

We went down stairs and got in her car. As we drove to the school my nerves set in. I was going to meet the guy who had been sending me sweet semi stalkerish notes. What if he was some super creepy freshman with horrible acne who had a weird crush on me. Or worse it could be a joke that some mean guy was playing on me.

"Bella stop freaking out. Everything is going to be fine." She told me sternly.

"Thanks Alice I needed that." I said breathing deeply to calm myself.

We walked into the gym and it was decorated in pink, red, and white. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and white table cloth on all the tables with pink and red heart shaped balloons in the middle. I immediately looked towards the stage but I was too far away to see so I started walking towards it. When I got to the stage there were a couple of guys but none of them had roses. My heart fell I had been so excited and it was either a joke or he chickened out. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Edward standing there holding a rose.

I gasped. "It was you?" I asked shocked, this was impossible he couldn't feel that way about me it was impossible.

"Yeah, Alice has been trying to convince me to tell you for years so I finally decided to do it. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me Bella but I'm in love with you I have been since 7th grade." He said and it was sweet how nervous he was.

"I feel the same way about you Edward." I said smiling happily.

"I know I sh… wait did you say you feel the same?" Edward asked shocked though I couldn't understand why.

"Oh course I feel the same Edward." I said laughing.

Then he leaned down and kissed it was sweet and loving and passionate and perfect. I never wanted it to end. But we had to breathe so we pulled away but Edward still held me close.

"I love you." He said gazing down at me and smiling.

"I love you too." I said happily. "Oh and Edward."

"Yeah?" he asked

"I think that Valentine's Day might be my new favorite holiday." I said happily

He laughed and pulled me in for another kiss. I was completely and totally happy. I finally had Edward and he was going to be mine for ever. Valentine's Day officially rocks.

_**A/N: happy valentine's day everyone I hope you liked it please leave a comment. **___


End file.
